


Rejected

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is clueless, Akko needs 2 do something, Comfort, Diakko, Diana is upset, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smol fight, they are cute gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: Diana was at a total loss.She was not expecting her lips to meet Akko’s extended index finger, keeping her a good six inches away. Akko didn’t even look up to meet her, face scrunched up in concentration while she chewed on her lip, glaring daggers at the parchment she was vigorously writing on.This had never happened before.[Because cute girlfriends get cute little fights too, you know?]





	Rejected

Rejected

Diana was at a total loss.

She was _not_ expecting her lips to meet Akko’s extended index finger, keeping her a good six inches away. Akko didn’t even look up to meet her, face scrunched up in concentration while she chewed on her lip, glaring daggers at the parchment she was vigorously writing on.

This had never happened before.

“There!” The offending hand was pulled away, _finally_ , and Akko looked up from her work with a grin. “Hello, Diana!”

Feeling unnecessarily petty, Diana’s voice was cool. “Hello, Akko.”

Contrary to popular belief, Diana wasn’t a block of ice. A steady relationship with Akko tended to erode one’s sense of emotional—and physical—boundaries; the Cavendish was open to a healthy amount of intimacy, especially since it seemed to be Akko’s primary love language.

 _But I guess not today,_ Diana grumbled to herself.

Akko happily scooted over, Diana’s subtle coldness flying over her head because _of course it would_ , it’s Akko. Not wanting to make a big deal out of things, Diana sat down, arranging her belongings while she sent a polite greeting towards Lotte and Sucy. The blonde witch agreed to join Akko’s group while they studied out in the gardens. A set of outdoor tables were scattered under the shade of trees, and the mild weather made it the perfect morning.

Well, _almost_ -perfect morning.

Her girlfriend’s chipper (clueless) attitude only rubbed Diana’s frustration raw. She was surprised that she was so upset, but then again perhaps it made sense to be annoyed. Despite Diana’s openness to Akko’s displays of affection, it was quite rare for Diana to _initiate_ them herself—much less in public. She was almost sure Akko would beam at it. How many times had Diana ever tried to kiss Akko as a greeting?

The answer was: few and far between.

But she sighed— _it wasn’t a big deal_ —and tried to keep her emotions in check. That’s just what Cavendish-es did.

“Diana?” A small voice, and a hand reaching out to entangle with hers, had pulled her out of her mild temper. Curious red eyes soothed edges of her irritation and _finally,_ Akko asked, “is there something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Diana answered. She knew she should have _said something_ , but surely this was a matter Akko could figure out on her own.

“Oh!” Akko grinned, readily accepting her answer. “Okay, then.”

Lotte had visibly cringed.

DIana was caught off guard by the heat flushing up her neck; it wasn’t the nice _blush_ kind, it was the _blood pressure_ kind. An insistent urge to pinch Akko at the ear overwhelmed her. She inhaled sharply, a string of grievances ready to burst from her throat when she stopped herself, clamping her mouth shut before her temper got the better of her.

“I’ve realized I need to be off,” Diana gathered her belongings. “Hannah and Barbara mentioned a matter they wished to consult me with.”

Akko didn’t even get to protest—in a swift motion, Diana’s hand was gone and so was the rest of her.

“I don’t get it,” the brunette blinked—mouth slightly agape—at her friends. “Did I do something?”

“Should we tell her?” Lotte sighed, turning to Sucy’s direction.

Sucy didn’t even look up from her notes, “you’re an idiot, Akko.”

\---

“Sorry,”

A dainty flower obstructed Diana’s view of her book. It was a precious little thing, freshly plucked with droplets of dew on its petals. Still unreasonably vexed, the flower went unacknowledged as her book snapped closed. Diana was ready to grumble and nag—with grace, mind you—because she was _still_ upset with Akko and—

—all her surly words died when she looked up.

Her girlfriend looked heartbreakingly lost and guilty. It was kind of unfair. Akko rubbed at the back of her neck, “I know that I do stupid things on a regular basis.”

“You do not,” the blonde said softly, unable to help herself.

“I do,” Akko groaned. “Lotte had to spell it out for me. I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to ignore you earlier!”

Diana blushed a little; when said out loud it all seemed so silly but she was _upset._ Akko seemed to sense it. She kept her distance and, _goodness,_ she was actually quite perceptive of others if only she _paid attention_.

“And I didn’t mean to be so clueless,” she sulked.

Diana appreciated that Akko already knew why; it spared her the necessity of an explanation.

“Can I hold your hand?” Akko asked shyly, head tilting in inquiry.

The blonde witch wasn’t going to admit that the effect was charming, but she had no protests when Akko gently laced their fingers.

“Is there anything I can do?” Akko cooed, holding Diana’s gaze as if to say _hey, I’m sorry, you’ve got_ all _my attention now._

It was working. Damnit.

“For starters,” Diana pinched Akko’s cheek, warming up when Akko leaned into her touch despite the situation, “I expect your essay received satisfactory marks?”

“I got an A minus!”

“It comforts me that I was discounted for a good reason,” Diana said dryly, feeling her temper ebb away, soothed by Akko’s mere presence.

“ _Dianaaa,_ ” Akko pouted, “I worked hard on it _for_ you!”

Diana was going to lose this battle—but it wasn’t like she was trying _that_ hard. She never thought of herself as someone short-tempered; she was just a little hurt.

But Akko was stupidly cute, and unwaveringly sincere, and Diana loved her a bit too much to stay mad and… _fine._

She gave in, realizing that walking out on her might have been a little melodramatic, “I apologize if my temper was out of proportion—”

“Don’t even think about saying sorry!” Akko nagged, looking amusingly fiery for someone who was supposed to be apologizing. “ _I’m_ the one trying to apologize here!”

Diana finally chuckled, taking both of Akko’s hands to hold. She looked down, a little sheepish. “I missed you,” she admitted, “I… was very much excited to spend today with you.”

The brunette deflated at Diana’s words, looking like she might cry. “I’m sorry!”

“Shush, that’s enough,” Diana stroked Akko’s hair. “In hindsight, it was rather silly.”

“If it mattered enough to upset you, it isn’t,” the brunette said in a surprisingly thoughtful voice.

The last shreds of Diana’s mood came undone. She was very lucky—she realized, letting go of Akko’s hand so that she could cup the latter’s cheek—to be with someone who let her feel the way she did. Someone who validated her emotions, no matter how big or small.

“Oh, Akko,” Diana smiled, affection blooming in her chest, “what am I going to do with you?”

Akko grinned, cheeks turning pink while she nuzzled Diana’s nose with her own. “I have a suggestion, and I promise not to reject you this time.”

Diana contemplated on saying no, but she couldn’t stop herself from leaning in and stealing the kiss she’d been craving for since this morning.


End file.
